The objective of this collaborative clinical research effort is to improve the care of patients with prostatic cancer through studies of different aspects of clinical management. The studies are carried out in several institutions simultaneously according to well-designed protocols. A central center is responsible for uniform collection of information, pathological slides and serum samples for analysis of acid and alkaline phosphatases. In each institution which participates, patients are entered into protocols 500, 600, 1100, and 1200, which study adjuvant chemotherapy in patients with stage D disease, or protocols 900 and 1000 which evaluate adjuvant chemotherapy in patients with earlier stage disease (B, C, or D1) who have had either definitive surgery or definitive radiation. This grant requests funds to continue evaluating different modes of treatment in patients with prostatic cancer.